1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for gapping a slide fastener chain as is useful in the manufacture of discrete slide fastener lengths from an endless chain. More specifically, the invention relates to gapping apparatus for use with slide fasteners such as disclosed in the Cuckson U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,948, issued Dec. 10, 1968, and other fasteners having U-shaped elements held in longitudinal relationship by end cords molded into the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are a number of patents disclosing apparatus for making gaps in slide fasteners as a step in the production of a finite length slide fastener from an endless slide fastener chain. Examples include the Burbank U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,844, issued Mar. 17, 1958, and 2,987,809, issued June 13, 1961; and Fasciano U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,543, issued Apr. 14, 1964 and 3,225,430, issued Dec. 28, 1965.
The prior art also discloses slide fasteners, each stringer of which comprises a plurality of longitudinally aligned U-shaped fastener elements longitudinally spaced by having spacing cords molded into the ends of the respective legs. The line of fasteners is then secured to the tape by receiving the edge of the tape into the opening of the U-shaped elements and by stitching the legs to the interposed tape.